


you oughta know

by thunderylee



Category: Good Charlotte, Mest
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Benji and Tony go to the movies.





	you oughta know

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What are we seeing again?”

Tony plopped down in the seat next to me and rustled with his popcorn very loudly. “Some movie with Lindsay Ho-han.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re serious. I blew off Kim for this?”

“Oh, come on.” Tony shoved a handful of kernels in his mouth and continued speaking while chewing. “You just met the girl. Besides, we never hang out anymore.”

“We hang out all the _time_ ,” I argued. “I see you more than my own brother.”

Tony grinned, showing me his masticated snack. “I know. Isn’t it great?”

I shook my head and tried to keep a straight face. It worked for about three seconds until I was overcome by a severe case of unmanly chuckles, which were made even worse by the fact that I was trying to cover them up. It never failed; Tony always seemed to bring out the kid in me.

Tony playfully nudged me with his shoulder, his grin seeming even brighter at my sudden amusement. Those big blue eyes appeared to glow in the dimness of the theater, and dammit, I had missed him.

“You get into her pants yet?” he asked bluntly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“No,” I hissed. “I just met her.”

“So?” he countered. “We waited what, five minutes?”

Long enough to escape everyone else at Warped Tour, if I remembered correctly. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at the thought; it felt like a million years ago, but somehow the memories were crystal clear in my mind.

“We were horny kids,” I said with a casual shrug. “If you make two hundred guys spend four months together, something’s bound to happen.”

Tony smirked, as though he knew something that I didn’t. “Yeah, okay.” He focused his eyes on the screen and settled his popcorn in his lap. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tony was harder to figure out than a woman; in fact, that’s why we stopped hanging out for the longest time. He got all weird when I started dating Rin and didn’t come around anymore. The minute she was out of the picture, there he was again, only this time he was engaged. Two weeks later, they had broken up.

It hurt my brain to think about, so I pushed it to the back of my mind in favor of actually watching the movie. Tony had a thing for fake tits, and Lindsay Lohan’s were no exception. He stared dreamily at the screen while I watched him out of the corner of my eye in an attempt to distinguish if his interest was genuine or forced.

I got my answer about forty-five seconds later, when I felt his hand on my knee. It was indirectly my fault for insisting that we put up the armrests, but that was only because we would fight over the one we shared otherwise. Besides, I liked my space. I was slouched down in my seat as far as I could go with my legs spread out in front of me and my hands resting in my lap, like any other grown man who was bored out of his mind.

His hand didn’t move, even when I eyed it suspiciously. I was starting to think that he wasn’t aware of where it had landed; he looked very engrossed in the movie and had gone as far as to place his popcorn aside in order to give Lindsay’s boobs his full attention.

I decided to let it go and faced the front. The eighteen-year-old’s chest did nothing for me (I was not my twin) and I lost myself inside my head, where I went over a couple new songs and decided what awesome piece of bling I was going to buy next.

I had been on a dress pants kick lately, mostly because I was trying to impress Kim, but I had chosen to wear them today in the hopes that I might see her later at this club Tony and I were hitting up. This was something of which I was strongly reminded when Tony’s fingers abandoned my knee and began trailing up my inseam.

I shifted uncomfortably, hoping he would get the hint. He didn’t, but I caught him hiding a smile while keeping his eyes trained on the movie. There went my ‘Tony is oblivious’ theory.

“Dude,” I whispered, giving him my best annoyed face.

He ignored me and continued to trace figure-eights on my inner thigh.

I sighed, the end of it becoming more choked as he went even higher. If he kept going, he would definitely notice the material getting tighter.

His head fell onto my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck. “I’m not stopping until you tell me to.”

“I-” My breath hitched in my throat as his fingertips brushed against the base of my very prominent bulge. “I have a girlfriend.”

He lifted his head to press his lips to my neck. “She doesn’t _begin_ to compare to me. Now tell me to stop.”

I turned my head to face him, fully prepared to do exactly that, but he grabbed my jaw with his free hand and pulled me towards him. At the same time our lips touched, his fingers moved up the length of my clothed erection. He took the opportunity to push his tongue through the shocked gap in my mouth, tilting my head to deepen the kiss as he firmly squeezed me through my pants.

It was as hot as it was four years ago. I found myself removing both of my hands from my lap, placing one at his waist and the other in his hair. He moaned inaudibly as I tangled my fingers in the stiff locks, inadvertently pulling him closer to me. The pressure on my crotch grew harder with each pass of my tongue over his lip ring, and in one swift motion he had popped the button on my pants and lowered the zip enough to grasp my cock directly.

His hand was greasy from the popcorn, which made it even more difficult to pull away when he started stroking me. I spoke my protest against his lips, something along the lines of “we’re in a fucking movie theater,” but he wasn’t having any of it. Tony had always been one for public performances, and this time was no different.

Therefore, I wasn’t too surprised when he hastily tore his mouth away from mine and leaned down, resting his chin on my thigh and darting out his tongue to lick the head of my cock. My hand automatically went to his head, having all intentions of yanking him up by his hair, but instead I ended up lifting my hips in order for him to expose my entire length. His mouth immediately encased me, and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out loud.

I was highly aware of the other people in the movie theater, all of whom appeared to be much more interested in Lindsay Lohan’s cleavage than I was. The stadium seating was by no means full, and Tony and I had chosen an empty corner out of habit, but all it would take was one person turning around and seeing us. One person, and it would be all over the tabloids. One person, and Kim would never want to talk to me again.

As my cock hit the back of Tony’s throat, I made the executive decision that the consequences wouldn’t be too bad. He must have sensed that my attention was wavering, because he doubled his speed and hollowed his cheeks to create an airtight suction. He was seriously trying to get me off in a movie theater, and it was working.

My lip wasn’t enough to do the trick anymore, in that I had probably punctured it in several places in my desperate attempts to remain quiet. I leaned my head on the back of the chair and brought my arm up to my face, directing all of my gasps and moans into my tough skin.

It’s a good thing I switched my choice of muffling body parts when I did, because Tony chose that moment to swallow forcibly and press the ball of his lip ring into the very base of my cock. My body gave an uncontrollable jerk and I almost bit a considerable chunk out of my arm as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and _pulled_ , which was the only warning I was able to provide before the result of his efforts shot down his throat.

He sucked me dry, seeming to know the exact time to back off before my cock became sensitive to the touch, and he even returned my pants to their previous state before carefully removing my arm from my face and placing a kiss to the obtrusive bruise I had created.

I didn’t have the motivation to raise my head, but I tilted it slightly to look at him through hooded lids. “What the fuck was that for?” I whispered softly.

He stared at me with those protuberant eyes and replied, “I am so much better than her.”

I blinked, surreptitiously licking my sore lips.

Tony shook his head and smiled sadly. “Never mind.”

The next thing I knew, he had grabbed his hoodie and walked out of the theater. I watched him go, trying to gather up the energy to move; I wasn’t necessarily going to go after him, but I certainly wasn’t going to stay and watch this movie if I didn’t have to.

With a reluctant sigh, I heaved myself out of my seat and made my way out of the building at a comfortable pace, knowing fully well that Tony would be waiting for me by my car since I had driven him here.

I wasn’t counting on the rain, though, and I felt like an absolute asshole when I reached my car and saw him huddled in his hoodie, completely drenched. His hair was plastered to his forehead like he had gotten a really bad emo haircut, and he was glaring at me through the emulsified raindrops falling between us.

“What do you want from me?” I demanded, exasperated.

“Something you’re not willing to give me,” he replied darkly.

He looked so hurt, so unlike himself. Tony was never one to show any kind of emotion other than horniness or the dire need for another beer, yet there he stood, looking at me like I had broken his fucking heart.

I froze, vaguely aware of my jaw slowly dropping. As fast as I had come to my sudden realization, I snapped my mouth closed and narrowed my eyes at him. “I can’t give you anything until you tell me you want it.”

It was strikingly similar to what he had said to me in the theater, and I took some pride in watching his face distort into indignation. I immediately felt bad, but I was determined to hold my ground.

The raindrops streaked down his face, making him look more upset than he presumably was, and his eyes seemed even brighter in the dim light of the parking lot. He inhaled sharply and folded his arms, hopping from one foot to the other in what I could only deduce was a nervous manner.

“Tony,” I said calmly, wiping the water out of my eyes. “It’s fucking pouring. Either tell me or get in the car.”

I waited exactly five seconds before shaking my head and heading towards the driver’s side of my car.

“I want you to want me.”

I stopped in my tracks, my final step making a splash on the pavement. I had only made it halfway around the trunk, and when I turned on my heel, Tony was right behind me.

“I-I fucking want _you_ , okay?” He was breathing hard, wide-eyed and stuttering. “I want to be more than just a convenience fling. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to dance with you at the club. I want to walk down the red carpet with you and sit next to you at awards shows. I want to introduce you as my boyfriend. I want to be able to finally tell my mom that we’re together. I want…”

He trailed off, taking a deep breath while I stood there and stared at him.

“Most of all,” he said quietly, “I want you to want to do those things with me, _not_ her.”

I said nothing, simply watching the rain fall on his head and cascade down his body. My mind was comfortably numb.

“Either say something or get in the fucking car,” he said firmly. “It’s raining like a bitch out here.”

I didn’t even have to think. I closed the distance between us by grabbing the back of his soaking wet head and crushing our mouths together, looping my arm around his waist and pulling him as close as humanly possible.

He melted into both me and the kiss, embracing me completely with both arms and one leg. I blindly hoisted him up on the trunk and stood between his legs, never once breaking our kiss. It was like this was four years in the making and we had to make up for lost time.

I could have stayed like this all night, but I noticed that he was struggling to pull away from me and reluctantly loosened my hold on him.

“Benji,” he gasped, leaning his forehead against mine. “I hate to be a mood killer, but you have no idea how wet I am.”

“You have no idea how _dirty_ that sounded,” I said, half in awe at how turned on I was and half surprised that he didn’t notice it first.

His face flushed bright red as he laughed against my cheek. “Clearly, I have lost my touch. I must be distracted.”

“Must be,” I agreed, stepping back so that he could jump down from the trunk. “So about that club tonight…”

“Oh, yeah,” he said, walking towards the passenger side. “I should probably get home and change before we head out there.”

“About that,” I replied slowly. “What do you say we blow it off?”

Tony grinned, and I was reminded of all those nights on the Warped Tour when we passed up the after parties in favor of just being together. Had I known he felt the same way I did back then, it would have saved us both a world of trouble.

I pushed the button on my keychain to unlock my car, and Tony was already seated by the time I settled my drenched person into the driver’s seat. Before I could even close the door behind me, he was halfway into my lap and trying to pull the lever to put my seat back while fusing his mouth to mine.

As much as I wanted to gently push him off of me, to tell him to wait until we got someplace dry, I couldn’t bring myself to deny him any longer. I allowed myself to be unceremoniously dragged into the backseat once he had my seat back far enough, ending up flat on my back with all of Tony’s weight on top of me.

I don’t know how he managed to peel our clothes away, but they were carelessly tossed in the front seat, garment by garment, until there was nothing left to separate our naked, moist flesh.

He looked down at me and bit his lip ring in the innocent way that had made me fall for him all those years ago. “Can I top?”

Instead of responding, I reached into the console for the small tube I knew would be there and handed it to him. He grinned and kissed me chastely on the mouth before trailing his lips down my jaw line and burying his face into my neck. He remembered how much I like that.

I brought my knees up to my chest as he fumbled with the tube. He looked so anxious, as though we hadn’t done this a thousand times before. Granted, it wasn’t anywhere near recent, and the pretense behind it had changed considerably. I retrieved the lube from his shaky fingers and took it upon myself to coat them myself, using my free hand to guide his head off my shoulder so that I could kiss him again.

Once he started preparing me, his apprehension seemed to disappear. No one had touched me there since him, and the long groan I emitted when he brushed against my prostate appeared to relax him enough to take back control. He pressed his lips to my throat as he carefully pushed his way inside of me, breathing hard and hot against my skin.

I tossed my head back and caught a glimpse of the rain continuing to streak down the windows as they started to fog. The sounds of the pounding rain hitting the top of my car and Tony’s labored breathing were almost hypnotizing combined with his slow, lazy thrusts and intoxicating kisses.

He snaked his hand between our slick bodies and wrapped his fingers around my cock, which he stroked just as languidly with more pressure than speed. I felt the familiar heat begin to accumulate in my groin and wanted to tell him to slow down or possibly stop, but the words never made their way to my mouth.

His thrusts quickened as fast as my need for release approached, and I could tell that he was close by the way he was clinging onto me. Our mouths found each other amidst the sweaty heat of passion, and I vaguely heard the words “I love you” whispered against my lips just before my world exploded behind my eyes.

Tony stilled and collapsed on top of me, presumably using the last of his energy to lift his head to look down at me and chuckle breathlessly. “We finally managed to come together.”

“Yeah,” I said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “We did.”


End file.
